


You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

by Ffup



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mortal AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffup/pseuds/Ffup
Summary: In which Will is a dork who loves Christmas and coaxes Nico into singing a Christmas duet with him.





	You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to post this way earlier in the holiday season, but better late than never, right? Happy holidays!

“Absolutely not.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not so bad. Besides, you already promised!”

“I did no such thing. I said _maybe._ ”

“That’s not fair. You can’t just get my hopes up and then stomp on them. Pretty please?”

“Not happening. And do _not_ pout at me.”

Will’s answer was to roll onto his side on the bed so that he could pout down at Nico with full force. Their fingers remained intertwined between them, and Nico thanked the heavens because _god_ , how he wanted to reach out and trace the shape of his boyfriend’s mouth with his thumb. He was lucky he was resting his head on his other hand, otherwise the traitorous limb would have shot up, unable to resist the magnetic pull of Will’s face.

Nico fought desperately against breaking into a fond smile as Will widened his eyes which were blue like the summer sky, a silent plead hiding in their depths. When Will’s lower lip _quivered_ — who was being unfair now? — Nico knew he would give in, but not before making his boyfriend work for it.

“But it’s my favourite Christmas song!”

“It could be Chris Hemsworth’s favourite Christmas song for all I care. I am not singing _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ with you.” If possible, Will’s pout only grew more intense, and Nico’s heart did a complicated somersault in his chest. He decided to try a different approach. “Why are you so obsessed with Christmas anyway? It’s still over a month away.”

“Don’t change the subject, Mr. Grinch.”

“Don’t call me that.”

The pout on Will’s lips vanished, being instead replaced by a wicked grin and a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Nico suddenly wished he would go back to pouting. “Oh, but it fits perfectly! You act all grumpy and sullen, trying to snuff out the joy people waiting for Christmas have by complaining about the Christmas decorations, the Christmas lights and the Christmas songs. Especially the songs. But deep down, you secretly love it just as much as everybody else. And you definitely love the songs.” Nico opened his mouth to protest, but Will quickly pressed a finger against his lips to hush him. “Don’t waste your breath. I have seen you mouthing along to a few when you thought I wasn’t looking.”

 _Damn it_. Nico could practically feel his impending doom of having to sing the duet with his boyfriend creeping closer, but he was not going down without a fight.

“Fine, fine. Some Christmas songs are catchy.” Will’s finger was still on his lips, but the boy withdrew it hastily when Nico’s tongue made brief contact with it, looking away to hide the reddening of his cheeks behind a mop of blond hair.  Nico had to pull on a mental emergency brake to stop his train of thought from going to inappropriate places. “ _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ is not one of them. That song is a travesty.”

Will turned his head back to look at him, cheeks still slightly pink, but an amused expression on his face. “It didn’t stop you from belting out the lyrics in the shower a couple of days ago.”

“W-what?”

“You know, when Hades let me in because I was a bit early and you were still in the shower. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but it was kind of hard to miss, what with the whole house practically shaking with your enthusiastic singing. You were really going for it.” Will chuckled softly, the sound slightly alleviating the horror taking hold of Nico. He was done for. “So there’s no use trying to hide it. You love _Baby It’s Cold Outside_. Singing it with me won’t make you lose any ‘coolness’ points.” Will did the air quotes with his free hand, the other still preoccupied with holding onto Nico’s. “Besides, you can’t really lose something you didn’t have in the first place.”

“I hate you,” Nico muttered, but there was no real bite to it, and Will only laughed and blew him a kiss.

“So, now that we’ve established your adoration for the song, why don’t we give it a go?”

With that, Will launched into song, and didn’t seem undeterred when Nico didn’t join him. On the contrary, it only spurred him on, and he started gradually singing the female parts louder with every line, going more and more off-key as the volume of his voice grew.

Nico stared at his boyfriend and wondered how on earth he had ended up dating such a _dork_ who loved to sing despite being truly quite dismal at it. And yet there was something soft blooming in Nico’s chest as he listened to Will singing enthusiastically out of tune. He wouldn’t have minded letting Will finish the duet as a solo act, but soon the other boy was close to shouting the lyrics, and he didn’t want his dad rushing into the room to see what was going on. So Nico did the only thing that he knew would definitely silence his boyfriend.

Nico kissed him.

Will let out a surprised yelp when he pulled him down and brought their lips together, but immediately melted into him. Nico smiled triumphantly into the kiss, having accomplished his goal as the singing stopped. He nibbled at his boyfriend’s lower lip before pulling back and rubbing their noses together.

“As much as I like your terrible singing, I much prefer when you use your mouth for kissing me.”

Nico expected to see a blush adorning Will’s face when the boy lifted himself off his chest, but instead there was a dangerous smirk. Nico swallowed slowly when Will leaned back down and whispered into his ear,

“If you sing the duet with me, I can show you what else my mouth is good for.”

“Will!” Nico almost choked on his own spit as his brain registered what the other boy had said. Will burst into roaring laughter and flopped down onto his back beside him, barely able to catch his breath. “My dad is downstairs, for god’s sake!” That only made Will laugh harder, holding onto his stomach.

It took several long minutes, but eventually Nico managed to chase the dirty, _dirty_ thoughts away and Will calmed down and only let out a silent snicker every now and then.

Nico decided to bite the bullet.

“Fine, I’ll sing the damn duet with you.”

Will leaped up and _squealed_. Honestly, what was wrong with him? Not pondering on the question for too long, Nico added, “As long as you keep your word the next time we’re at your place.”

“Oh, I will.”

Will took out his phone to search for an instrumental version of _Baby It’s Cold Outside_ , and a minute later hit play.

“ _I really can’t stay…”_

_“But baby, it’s cold outside…”_

Once the song was over, they were both beaming like there was no care in the world. Will’s eyes gleamed with unrestrained joy, and Nico found himself unable to look away. He didn’t mind.

“Again?” Will asked after a few minutes.

“If we must.”

Will squealed, again, and Nico had to turn his head to hide the warmth of his smile that would reveal too much.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was actually adapted from an original story I wrote for a project of mine. So if by some stroke of luck you have read the original version, know that I'm not plagiarising anyone else but myself, haha.
> 
> I hope you like it! If you do, please consider leaving a comment and/or kudos. Constructive criticism is also always appreciated! :)


End file.
